


Upgrade

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Gordon is a teacher at collage and Oswald is his student. Unfortunately, Oswald is failing class but maybe there is something he could do for professor Gordon to upgade his grades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade

“Oswald, I need to talk to you after class.”

Oswald looked cautiously up at the handsome, blond professor and met his stern, blue gaze. Sweat formed on his palms as he nervously flicked with the pencil in his hands.

“Y-Yes professor Gordon,” he stammered before he turned his eyes back onto the assignment they had been given. As the professor continued his way down the classroom, there was still this trace of his musky cologne lingering on in Oswald’s nostrils and a tingling knot grasped a hold of his lower-belly. With panic in his hammering heart, he wondered why professor Gordon wanted to talk to him. Alone.

With widening eyes Oswald realised he would be alone with the professor. Alone! How the hell would he be able to get through that!  
The lecture went by fast, too fast and soon Oswald was nervously chewing on his fingernails as he waited in his seat when all the other students left the lecture hall. Every now and then, Oswald glanced over at the professor who was busy erasing the writing on the chalkboard. His eyes couldn’t help but to fall on Mr. Gordon`s butt when he stretched his body to reach higher and his dark-blue blazer slipped up and showed his tight, firm ass…

_“Fuck Oswald! Stop it!”_

Oswald felt his face turn into an embarrassing shade of red and he hastily looked away, his heartbeat racing inside his chest and he had to inhale deeply to at least try to calm down. But it didn’t seem to help and soon he noticed how the room had fallen into silence and his name being spoken by a raspy voice.

“Mr. Cobblepot!”

Oswald snapped out of his thoughts and looked scarcely at the professor.

“Y-Yes professor Gordon.” Damn! Why couldn’t he control his shaky voice.

Jim on the other hand, smirked at the smaller man’s shivering voice. Gordon hadn’t failed to notice the student’s eyes on him or the cute blushes that spread across his cheeks.

“Come down here.” Jim ordered firmly and Oswald swallowed hard before he walked with trembling legs down to the professor’s desk. Standing in front of Mr. Gordon, Oswald started to sweat tremendously and he looked down at the floor, to nervous to look the man in the eyes.

“So Oswald…I’m afraid you will fail class if you don’t improve. Something has to be done or your grades will be close to non existing.” Jim sat with his legs crossed and looked sternly at the younger man in front of him.

Oswald looked up with fluttering and scared eyes, “No! P-Please professor Gordon. My mother…she counts on me to do well. I am all she have and if I fail…” Oswald shook his head slowly as he gazed down at the floor again and gulped hard. “Please…I will do anything…” he looked pleadingly up at the professor.

“Anything huh?” Jim licked his lips as his eyes roamed the small man’s body. That blush returned to Oswald’s face and Jim smirked. “Are you sure about that?”

Oswald looked confused on Gordon. “Y-Yes.”

“Then come over here and suck my dick.” Jim enquired.

“W-What!” Oswald stared at Gordon. He couldn’t believe what he heard. He must have imagined it!

“If you come over here and suck my dick, you will not fail class.” Jim said firmly.

Oswald felt his heart racing in his chest, pumping against his rib cage. He must be joking, right? It was some kind of test. It had to be! Not that he hadn’t dreamt about it…so many times.

“What are you waiting for?”

Oswald snapped his head up and nervously stroke his sweaty palm on his blazer. Biting his lips, he thought about it for a while. What does he have to lose? If he is already failing class, then…what does it matter if he fails this test? If it was a test. Maybe…maybe the professor told the truth? Oswald decided to take the risk. Trembling, he walked around the desk and took a halt in front of Gordon. Jim smirked up at him and started unbuckling his pants.

“Well, get down on your knees then.” he husked as he lifted his hips to pull down his pants and underwear. Oswald’s eyes widened at the sight of Jim’s half erect cock peeking through under his blue blazer. The sight made his own cock twitch in anticipation and he immediately dropped to his knees, suddenly feeling very eager to get it in his mouth. Jim’s erection was right in front of his face and Oswald wrapped his delicate fingers around the thick cock with a glance up at Gordon’s dilated eyes. Oswald bent down his head and licked a slow stripe from the base to the tip.

“Fuck!”

Jim’s head fell back against the backrest, eyes fully glazed over. Oswald smirked in confidence and clenched a hand around the base of Jim’s cock, and started exploring it with his tongue. Licked up and around each vein, swirled his tongue around the head and darted his tongue into the slit.

Jim screwed his eyes shut and clenched his hands on the armrests, desperate not to lose it so early on. But the feel of Oswald’s warm wet tongue was exquisite. Oswald blew on his cock, all the areas he had explored with his tongue tingled at the temperature change. Jim whimpered and leaned forward to grab Oswald’s hair.

Jim gasped as the tip of his cock suddenly was engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Oswald’s mouth. He sucked and went lower, his lips formed a perfect Cupid’s bow around Jim’s cock. Oswald pulled off and caught Jim’s gaze, his beautiful blue illuminating eyes.

Jim stared back into Oswald’s eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth further, took more and more cock into that wet heat. Oswald sucked and licked his way down, then drew back up quickly, pulling a strangled moan from Jim’s lips. He couldn’t help but push his hips a little into Oswald’s mouth, who began a slow rhythm, bobbed up and down, never broke eye contact. Oswald’s throat relaxed and he went faster, took almost all of Jim’s cock into his mouth. Jim grunted and grabbed a firmer hold on Oswald’s hair as he started thrusting into that sweet, wet warmth.

Oswald sucked harder and Jim had to bite his lips to keep from yelling incoherently. Suddenly he felt Oswald’s fingers caress his balls.

“Fuck Oswald! ” Jim choked, “you have to stop!” With a last suck Oswald let go with a plopping sound and smirked up at him. Jim panted hard but couldn`t wait no longer, he had to fuck Oswald right now!

“Take off your pants and underwear.” he ordered. Oswald looked startled at him.

“P-Professor…I…I…you told me I only had to…s-suck your dick.” he said with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

“Well, I need to fuck you right now so…do it and I will give you a fucking A. Alright!” Jim’s voice had a desperate tone to it.

With trembling fingers, Oswald started unbuttoning his pants. An A! How could he say no to that! Besides, how many times hadn’t he fantasies about this? To be fucked by the professor against the desk. Oswald dropped his pants and shorts down to his ankles and Jim smirked when he saw Oswald’s cock throb proudly at him.

“Bent over the desk. Legs spread.”

Oswald was panting heavily as he obeyed Jim’s order and then he felt soft lips nibbling his neck. Oswald was surprised, he didn’t expect such a gentle gesture. Jim’s body was pressed against his and Oswald clearly felt his cock twitching between his buttocks. He let out a muffled moan and pushed his butt closer, desperate to feel him inside.

Jim grinned, “Easy there tiger. We need to get you ready first.”

Ready!? 

“I’m fucking ready now!” Oswald though in frustration. Jim then opened a drawer and pulled out a tube. Oswald stared at it in shock. He had lube in his fucking desk! 

_“How often does he do this,”_ he thought with dark jealousy.

Suddenly, he felt Jim’s hands kneading his soft globes of flesh as he kneeled behind him, pulling them apart to dip his head to him. Jim’s tongue flicked out to taste him, to tease over the puckered bud. He kept his face buried there as he lubed his fingers, ran his tongue over the pucker a final time before he pressed a finger into Oswald.  
Oswald gasped at the unfamiliar sensation as Jim worked slowly to stretch his counterpart, Jim breathed raggedly as he added a second finger, pumped and curled the digits as he worked him open. Oswald moaned, fingers clenching the edge of the desk as Jim worked. Soon he pressed back, eager to feel his entire length in him.

“Jim… Please.”

“Please what?” he quipped, his fingers angled to press to that hidden nub. Finding it he worked the button. Oswald cried out in the most delightful of manners at the touch.

“Please just have me already!”

“A, a, a!” Jim scolded. “Please what?” he asked again. Oswald thought for a moment before he understood what Jim wanted.

“Please professor!”

“Good answer.” he remarked before he pulled his fingers free, only to lube himself. “Do you want me still?” Jim lined up and rubbed the heated head of his erection over Oswald’s rear. He traced down the crack only to press firmly to his entrance. A single thrust would have him buried to the hilt if he so wished.

“Yes! God yes! professor, i need you!” Oswald was desperate for him, a moan rumbled from his chest as he felt Jim against his rear. Oswald pushed back slightly, simply to confirm his desire.

Slowly Jim eased his hips forward, buried his thick shaft into Oswald’s tight heat. A husky moan was drawn from him as he buried to the hilt, felt Oswald’s muscles clench and flex as they adjusted. Jim felt him shudder under him, a good sign he hoped as he began to pull away only to thrust in a bit quicker. Oswald took him easily, his body a heated glove for his cock.

“Faster, please professor.” Oswald begged, fingers gone white knuckled on the desk.

Jim was pleased, Oswald had caught on quickly. He responded accordingly, picked up the pace until Jim’s hips were slapping into his without rhythm. He moaned with nearly every thrust.

“Do you like it?” Jim asked as he fucked the raven haired man. “Do you like the way my cock fits inside of you?”

“Yes!” Oswald called out.

“Oh God yes! so…so full!” Jim answered, his body rocked with every thrust. Oswald’s own hardened length bobbed back and forth between his body and the the desk.

“Touch yourself.” Jim commanded, his release rapidly approaching. “Don’t come until I say. I want to hear you beg for it.” The rhythmic slap of skin and Oswald’s needy moans the only other sound in the room. Oswald eagerly reached down, his hand slightly stiff from clinging to the desk. He wrapped his fingers around his length and stroked, focused on the head. Soon he shuddered, tried to work up the courage to ask for his release.

“Please professor…”

“What?” Jim was painfully close, danced along the edge as those talented hips worked. He moaned huskily and angled his hips to drive into Oswald’s prostate on repeat.

“Please professor! May I c-come?” Oswald teetered, the shot too his prostate spiked him violently to the edge.

“Yes. Come.” As Jim uttered those words, he felt Oswald contract around him and Oswald stroked faster on his dick before he came with a shudder on the floor. Jim reached his own peak and grunted as he finished hotly inside Oswald`s tight hole.

Jim’s fingers dented the skin of Oswald’s hips and his body went slack above his as he rested against Oswald`s back. Jim dragged in ragged breaths as he came down from the high, feeling Oswald do the same as he pulled free with a lewd noise.

“So professor. Have I earn that A?” Oswald breathed with a flushed face. Jim chuckled against his neck.

“Yes Oswald, I’ll say you deserve an A +.”


End file.
